


Зачёт-но

by Besselezenochniy



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Out of Character, POV Second Person, Russia, Slang, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besselezenochniy/pseuds/Besselezenochniy
Summary: Он ебёт тебе мозги на парах, твой рот после пар и твою душу двадцать четыре на семь.
Relationships: Askeladd/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Kudos: 7





	Зачёт-но

**Author's Note:**

> Арт к фанфику от потрясающего художника и фикрайтера baselardus: https://twitter.com/baselardus/status/1280132368230223877?s=19

Раздвинь ноги пошире. Давай, как готовился, как учили, ты же умный мальчик? Хочешь стипендию получить и не вылететь из общаги? Хочешь, верно? А подставлять задницу преподу не хочешь. Не надо так. За всё, в том числе и за сладкие приторные улыбочки с «отлично» в зачётке, приходится платить, тебе ли не знать, Торфинн?

Хороший мальчик, способный. Это тебе Аскеладд так говорит. Нашёптывает влажно и горячо на ухо, пока руками стягивает с тебя узкие джинсы. Ноги ватные, подламываются хрустко, и ты стонешь почти болезненно громко, чтобы звонкий голос эхом раздавался в пустой аудитории, будто ты себя не сдерживаешь, будто тебе приятно. Чувствуешь, как ему нравится, несмотря на то, что он зажимает ладонью твой рот и мягко ругает. Животом на учительский стол, скинув бумаги и вцепившись руками в край, скребя по сосновому глянцу столешницы. Прохладный воздух касается оголённых ягодиц, но тут же их опаляет жар от удара, грубого шлепка, которым так наслаждается Аскеладд. Он с удовольствием — гордым и надменным — прожигает спину внимательным взглядом, цепляясь за каждую судорогу, неловкое движение, потому что внутри него цветут пышно садистские наклонности, неудовлетворённые в полной мере преподаванием. Надо ведь жёстче. Надо ударить. Надо препарировать чужую слабость.

Низкий взволнованный голос вновь взверяется головной болью в виски, и дыхание касается волос на затылке. Он наклонился. Ты ощущаешь, как член осторожно упирается в анус, слегка надавливая.

— Торфинн.

Аскеладд почему-то любит смаковать твоё имя, перекатывая смачно на языке. Так же, как любит твою покорность, когда ты опускаешься на колени (на дно социальной лестницы), открываешь рот и языком плавно скользишь вдоль его члена, смакуя вкус, вбираешь самый кончик, плотно обхватив покрасневшими губами, слегка посасывая, до тех пор, пока тебя грубо не насадят по самое горло, задавая темп, или не начнут трахать прямо так. Он ебёт тебе мозги на парах, твой рот после пар и твою душу двадцать четыре на семь. Под кожей сидит зудяще, сколько бы ты, Торфинн, не тер себя мочалкой.

И сейчас Аскеладд привычным движением входит в тебя по самые яйца, с громким выдохом готовясь начать скользить внутри. Вперёд, назад. Быстрее и громче.

Так ли сильно тебе нужен зачёт?

Или тебе так сильно нужно ощущать в себе член Аскеладда?

Разведи ноги пошире, прогни спину, открой рот и простони его проклятое имя, пока тебя будут брать в этой гребаной аудитории за пять буковок в книжке. Может, пора уже на пояснице выбить «Аскеладд, пожалуйста, поставьте зачёт»? Сколько еще учиться на истфаке, лет пять? Пригодится ведь. Можно научиться сдавать лабы в срок либо просто давать, а, точно второе уже умеем, знаем, даём.

Торфинн, ты падаешь так низко, где принципы тебя не достанут, зато сосать всегда будет удобно. Если отключить совесть и рвотный рефлекс, то вполне неплохо устроишься. У любимого препода под боком, под приглядом, под ним самим. Только не вспоминай о былом человеческом, либидо ведь понятнее лекций, раздвигать ноги ведь легче, продолжать быть личной аскеладдовой блядью удобнее и, пусть ты себе сам никогда не признаешься, приятнее.

— Хороший мальчик.

Говорит запально и не думая, просто чтобы воздух горячий между вами чем-то ещё наполнить и не слышать твой скулёж от боли. Аскеладду не так много лет, чтобы быть совсем уж стариком, поэтому быстро кончить и разойтись не выходит, ты терпишь, мысленно отсчитывая каждый толчок, как дети считают овец, чтобы уснуть, тебе же это помогает не сойти с ума от собственного блядства. Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, теперь медленнее и по нарастающей. Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть. Эта прерывистость в какой-то момент сменяется беспощадным темпом, тогда и приходит понимание, что Аскеладд скоро кончит. Внутри будет его горячая сперма, стекающая по бёдрам и неприятно стягивающая кожу.

— До следующей сессии, малыш.

Сведи ноги, надень штаны, поправь футболку, возьми портфель и зачётку со стола, покинь аудиторию и выброси из головы на время Аскеладда.

У тебя есть зачёт.

Как ты того и хотел, да, Торфинн?


End file.
